


Moving Forward

by Sassywrites77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, Drinking, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Bucky and plus size reader meet one night at a bar, both having had a bad day.  They have a one night stand, but soon begin a "sex only" relationship. We all know how those usually go though. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the bar nursing your third or was it fourth drink of the night, you were slightly annoyed when someone sat on the stool right next to you.  You hoped he wouldn’t be a talker; you weren’t in the mood.  You hadn’t long come off a bad breakup, that being part of the reason you were here tonight.  You’d ran into your ex earlier in the day, well technically you had seen him but he hadn’t seen you.  He was with her, the reason you weren’t together anymore.  Yep, you’d just come out of the what seemed the most cliched reason for a breakup; the bastard had cheated on you. You’d gotten out of there as soon as you saw the two of them, not wanting them to see you.  It wasn’t even that you really missed him or being in a relationship, you guessed it was just the betrayal of it all.  You’d no idea your relationship was so bad, that he wasn’t happy with you.  What did that say about you?  You sighed loudly, finished your drink, and waved to catch the attention of the bartender, trying to sneak a glance at your neighbor to your left.

“Tough day?” he asked gruffly, catching your eye.  So much for being sneaky.  And damn, he had the most amazing blue eyes.

Your tongue slipped out to wet your lips, and you noticed his eyes follow the movement. “Uh, yeah, kinda,” you stuttered out, thankful the bartender placed your drink in front of you at that moment. You pulled the glass to you and quickly took a drink, the liquor burning its way down your throat.

Feeling slightly guilty because the guy seemed nice, and you didn’t want to seem rude, you cleared your throat and asked, “You?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you have a tough day too?”

He barked out a harsh laugh. “Today was nothing compared to what I’ve been through before, but no it wasn’t great.”

You weren’t sure why, after being annoyed when he sat next to you, but now you found yourself intrigued by the solemn, muscular man.  “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked as you turned toward him.

He also turned slightly, his knee brushing lightly against yours.  “Not especially.  Do you want to talk about yours?”

“Not especially,” you replied, grinning slightly.

He smirked, as he flagged the bartender for another drink. He raised his brows in question as to whether you wanted another drink, and you shook your head no.

“I should stop with this one.  I’m probably already headed to hangover city as it is.”

The man huffed.  “I don’t know why I even bother drinking, habit I guess.  It sure doesn’t phase me anymore.”

You wondered what he meant but decided to let it go.  The two of you continued to chat as you finished your drinks.  You felt this pull toward him but wasn’t sure if it was just you.  The man was fucking hot, no doubt about it with his long, dark hair, those piercing eyes, and scruff, not to mention he looked like he worked out every damn day.  He wasn’t really giving an indication that he was interested, so you decided to give it up and head home.  You would definitely be fantasizing about him later when you were alone in bed.

You laid enough money down on the bar as you stood up. You couldn’t help yourself from brushing up against him as you slipped off the stool. He looked at you in surprise. “You leaving already? Not enjoying the company?”

Feeling embolden, you placed a hand on his arm.  “Wasn’t sure the company was enjoying me. We…could leave together?”

The man’s eyes met yours, darkening as you bit your lip.  He threw back his drink and slapped some money down on the bar.  He stood, his hand pressing slightly on your lower back to push you toward the exit.  Once outside, you turned to him. “My place is just a couple of blocks down,” you said pointing in the direction of your apartment.

You started to walk that way, when he stopped you. “I have my bike.  Only one helmet, but you can have it.”

Well this should be interesting you thought as you looked down at the dress you were wearing.  You had enough alcohol in your system though, that you just shrugged and accepted the offered helmet.  You got on behind the man, realizing you didn’t even know his name.  You should be concerned about that, but you just didn’t want to be.  You wanted to just live in the moment for once.  You weren’t a one-night stand type of girl, but just this once you were willing to be that girl.

The vibration of the bike as he started it added to the deliciousness you were feeling between your legs.  The rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against your naked thighs as they hugged his hips.  You wrapped your arms around his middle as he took off, your head resting against his back.  When you were near your apartment building, you tapped his shoulder and pointed it out so he knew where to stop.

* * *

As soon as the door to your apartment closed, he pushed you against the door, his lips on yours before trailing them down to kiss and suck your neck.  His hands ran down your sides over your hips, running around to you squeeze your ass.  You gasped and his mouth was on yours again, tongue running over your lips before slipping inside.  You sucked on his tongue, and he groaned squeezing your ass tighter and pulling you into him, his erection pressing into your hip.  You pushed your fingers into his hair tugging lightly as you continued to kiss.  His hands found the hem of your dress and slipped beneath.  His fingers slid across the crotch of your panties finding them soaking wet, he moaned into your mouth before pulling away.  He quickly reached for the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs.  You stepped out of them kicking them away.

His mouth found your earlobe, sucking it as he brushed his fingers up your slit.  Your head fell back against the door, and he took advantage, licking at the pulse point. He slid one finger, then two into you remarking at how wet your were. His thumb rubbed against your clit as he continued his assault on our neck.  “Fuck,” you breathed out, reaching for his belt buckle. He pulled his fingers away to help you, pushing his jeans and underwear down.  He grabbed your thighs pulling, you hesitated wrapping your legs around him.  You weren’t exactly a tiny woman; you didn’t know if he’d be able to hold you up..  

“Trust me,” he practically growled at you. “I’ve got you.”

You weren’t going to argue with the man.  You didn’t want to break his back, but that animalistic growl had you not caring at the moment.  He tugged on your thighs again, and this time you complied, wrapping your legs around him. He reached between you, lining himself up with your entrance. “Wait. Shit. Condom?” he asked, frustrated.  You couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up.  You could understand the frustration.

“I’m on the pill and clean,” you said.

“I’m clean too.”

With that, he sunk into you slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his size.  You both groaned loudly as he was fully seated. You grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth to yours. Your back was pressed against the door, his hands gripping your hips as he pumped in and out of you. The angle had his cock rubbing against your g-spot, making you moan loudly into his mouth.   Wrapping his left arm around your waist, he reached his right between you, his thumb finding your bundle of nerves, rubbing circles around it.  His thumb moved at the pace of his hips. You could feel your orgasm building, a warmth rushing through you straight to your core.

His arm tightened around your waist as he pulled out and slammed back into you hard, his thumb pressing and rubbing your sensitive nub.  Your legs and arms tightened around him as you came, your head falling back against the door once more.  Your walls tightened around him bringing him over the edge, still pumping into you.  Both of you holding tightly to the other, as you followed your release. His head fell to your chest as his hips slowed their movement.  Worried about him holding all your weight, you wiggled slightly, and he carefully lowered your feet to the floor, his softening dick slipping out of you.

Feeling awkward, you quickly moved away from him, feeling both his and your cum between your thighs.  You bit your lip, not wanting to be rude but also not really loving feeling the wetness sliding down your legs. Movies didn’t show this part of the sex scenes.  Mumbling a “Sorry,” you rushed to the bathroom.  Embarrassed by your sudden shy awkwardness, once you had cleaned up, you slowly opened the bathroom door, fully expecting and kind of hoping he would be gone.

Sure enough as you moved from the bathroom toward the entrance to your apartment, you found yourself alone. You were torn between relief and disappointment.  Him leaving made it easier for you to deal with your weird embarrassing behavior, but you almost wished he’d stayed.  Guess this is why you’d never had a one night stand before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Bucky shows up at reader's door, and she learns who he is.

It had been a month since that night you’d decided to take a stranger home with you.  You wouldn’t even try to pretend you didn’t think about it, about him, about how good it felt.  About how you’d thought of him when you got yourself off at night, fantasizing about being with him again, imagining his fingers on you and in you again instead of your own.

You could tell as you left work, it was going to be one of those nights.  How were you still this horny?  You were honestly slightly worried you had become obsessed with the man.  What the hell was wrong with you?  You arrived home and ordered in, deciding to ignore your fantasies and find something to binge on Netflix.  Maybe that would take your mind off things.  

Once your food arrived, you settled on the couch with a glass of wine and started the show you’d chosen.  A few hours later, your eyes were drooping closed, your head falling foward and jerking you awake.  Sighing, you turned the off the TV, standing and taking your plate and glass to the kitchen.  As you started toward the door to double check you had locked up after the food delivery, a knock erupted on the other side of the door causing you to jump.

It wasn’t super late, but definitely late enough for a knock to cause concern.  You crept the rest of the way toward the door, peeking out through the peephole, eyes widening to see the man standing there.  What the fuck?  What was he doing here?  Should you be concerned?  It had been a month, so it couldn’t be because he was there to harm you.  Surely he’d have been back sooner if that was the case.  

Throwing caution to the wind, you unlocked and opened the door just a crack. Just in case. “Um..hi,” you said timidly.

“Hey. I’m sorry to come by unannounced. I just…I…shit. Nevermind. I’m sorry I bothered you.”  

He pushed his right hand through his hair as started to walk away, and you threw open the door, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside saying, “It’s okay. Come in.”

You pulled him toward your couch, nudging him until he finally took a seat.  You sat next to him, facing him.  “Why are you here?”

“It’s stupid really.  I, today was another bad day. I thought back to the night we..uh, the night we met.  It helped just talking to you, even though I don’t remember a word of the conversation.  And the sex, well you were there, it was…”

“Yeah, it was,” you agreed.  “Is that what you’re back for?”

He hesitated, not sure if he should answer completely truthfully.

“It’s okay if you are. I…have thought about it a good bit this past month.”  You felt your face heat up as the words left your mouth, and you bit your lip nervously.

“So have I,” he said gruffly as he leaned toward you capturing your lips as his right arm wrapped around your waist pulling you closer while his left grabbed your thigh tugging until you were straddling his lap. You hands came around the back of his head, tilting it back as you kissed, your fingers gripping the long hair at the back of his neck. His hands went to grip your hips pulling you down, encouraging you to grind on his hardening cock.  You both moaned and started trying to rid each other of your clothes. Once he had pulled your shirt over your head, you jerked at the hem of his.  He pulled away from you, making you look at him.  

“Before I remove my shirt, you need to know.  My left arm..it’s…”

Noticing his hesitancy, you placed your hands on his face.  “It’s okay. Whatever it is.”

He bit his bottom lip before reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head, also removing the glove from his left hand, which you somehow hadn’t even noticed.  He watched you as you looked at his metal arm. “Can I..” you questioned, reaching toward it.

He nodded, and you placed your hand on his bicep lightly running your hand down his arm, then tugged gently on his hand to place it back on your hip. You smiled softly as you leaned forward to resume kissing him.  You began to grind on his cock, moaning into this mouth.  His hands slipped inside your waistband, gripping your ass, trying to shove your pants down.  You backed away, standing and removing your pants and underwear before attacking his belt buckle.  You helped him remove the rest of his clothes, then he pulled you back on top of him.  His head dipped to your breasts and he sucked a nipple in his mouth. You arched into him, your dripping wet cunt sliding against his cock. His right hand came up to tweak your other nipple as he continued sucking the other one.  You cried out, fingers twisting in his hair.  

You rose up slightly on your knees, reaching between you to line his cock up with your entrance.  You both moaned as your pussy slid down his length.  He filled you so completely, your walls contracting around him before you moved slowly back up then slamming down again.   His mouth moved to your neck as both hands moved to grip your hips, helping you to grind against him. He licked at the pulse point at the base of your neck, making you whimper. His metal hand moved between you, cold fingers pressing against your bundle of nerves.  The sensations within you intensifying as you continued to grind your hips into his.  You fell forward as you came, your teeth scraping the skin of his neck as you nipped at it.  He came seconds after you as your pussy pulsed around him.

As you came down from your high, you kept your head nuzzled into this neck. His hands lightly rubbed up and down your back.  “You aren’t going to run away from me again, are you?” he asked, teasingly.

You squeaked, there was no other word to describe it, and shook your head which was still buried in his neck.  He laughed at your cute little noise and sudden shyness, then stood up still holding you to him as though you weighed no more than a feather.

“How?” you whispered, not sure he had even heard you.

He chuckled.  “The metal arm isn’t the only different thing about me.  Let’s get cleaned up, then we’ll talk some more,” he said as he carried you into the bathroom.

Cleaning up took a little longer than you had both guessed, as you both became a little handsy in the shower. Afterwards you asked if he was hungry, and finding he hadn’t had any dinner, led him into the kitchen.  You heated leftovers from your own dinner, then returned to the living room.

“You know, we’ve had sex twice, and I still don’t know your name,” you said as you both settled once again on the couch.

“Bucky Barnes,” he said holding out his hand as though to shake yours.

You shook your head at his silliness, but took his hand in yours. “Y/f/n Y/l/n.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said smirking.

“Oh, shut up and eat,” you told him, smacking his hand and laughing.

You sat in silence for a few moments before asking, “So Bucky Barnes, how is it you can pick me up and tote me around like I weigh absolutely nothing?”

He narrowed his eyes at your mention of your weight, but decided to let it go. “You heard of Captain America?”

“Okay, I know you aren’t him. I’ve seen photos of him.”

“Didn’t say I was, smarty.  But I am like him.  Super-soldier serum and all that. Uh, do you remember the Winter Soldier in DC several years ago?”

Your eyes widened.  “That was you?” you asked, though that did help explain the metal arm.

“No and yes.”  He explained exactly what had happened to him, and you felt so much sympathy for what he had been through.  You knew he wasn’t even telling you the full details, but from what you’d heard of HYDRA and the Winter Soldier incident, you could only imagine how horrible it had been for him.

You didn’t want him to think you pitied him, so you looked him square in the eye saying, “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“If this,” he motioned between the two of you, “continues, you deserve to know who your dealing with.”

You smiled wryly.  “What exactly is this?” you motioned the same way he had.  “I’ll be honest with you.  I just got out of a bad relationship, and I’m not exactly ready to move into another one.”

Bucky nodded.  “I understand.  With what I do, I’m not really looking for one either.”

“So does that mean I’ll just be your booty call?”

He grimaced. “Oh god. Please don’t call it that.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Fuck buddies? Hookup? Netflix and chill?”

“Jesus, stop already. Wait, what was that last one?”

“Netflix and chill? Well, you say you’re gonna watch Netflix, but the chill part is actually sex.”

“What? No. Ugh! Do we have to call it anything?” he asked, his nose wrinkling as headed a decidedly disgusted face.

You took pity on him, laughing.  “No, we don’t.  I’m just teasing you.”

“Thank god.”

“What’s wrong, grandpa? Get your heart rate up too high?”

“Okay, you know what. You’re gonna pay for that.”  He put his plate on the coffee table, then grabbed your sides tickling.  Soon, you found yourselves naked once again.  Jesus, having sex with a super soldier might just wear you out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows up after a particularly rough mission and spends the night for the first time.

So it continued for several months, if either of you had a particularly bad day, you reached out to the other.  There were times he would be away on a mission when you contacted him, and he would try to at least text you even if it was just a word of encouragement.  But as soon as he would return, he would show up at your door even if it was days later, even if his mission had went well.  In the back of your mind you worried slightly you were getting attached to the man, but you always pushed the thought away.  You both went into this eyes wide open, knowing what you expected of the other, and you were perfectly fine with the arrangement.  You got terrific sex without the hiccups of a day to day relationship.

After a particularly rough mission where one of his teammates was injured, Bucky showed up still dressed in his uniform.  As soon as you opened the door, he wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your neck.  Your hands went to his hair, running your fingers though it comfortingly.  You stood that way a few moments before reaching to close the door and led him to your bathroom.

You stood in front of him and helped him remove his clothes, removed your own, then stepped in the shower with him. Once again pushing away the thoughts of how intimate you were being in the moment, taking care of him.  You shampooed his hair, fingers massaging his head gently.  You let him finish showering and stepped out, toweling yourself off.  Once he was out of the shower and dry, you grabbed his hand and pulled him along to your bedroom. 

You gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.  He wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling against your breasts. His lips finding a nipple, drawing it into his mouth, tongue flicking before his teeth gently scraped it.  You threw your head back arching into him. He kissed down your stomach, but you stopped him. You pulled away then sunk to your knees in front of him.

“Babe,” he said softly as your hands moved up and down his thighs. You smiled coyly as your hand wrapped around his cock pumping him a couple of times.  You leaned in and licked the tip, grinning as his dick jumped in your hand and his hands moved to your head.  You lips wrapped around the head, you sucked as your tongue ran around it. His fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you into him. You opened your jaw, braced your hands on his thighs and took as much of him in your mouth as you could.  Bobbing your head up and down, finding  a rhythm, you moved one hand down to cup and tug on his balls. He groaned, his hands tightening in your hair. Moving from his balls to his shaft, your hand twisted around the base of his cock, milking it as you continued to suck and lick around the head.

You could feel him pulse and knew he was close, you took more of him in your mouth, lips meeting your hand, swallowing around him. “Fuck, feels so good, baby,” he moaned out. You went back to moving your head up and down, lips loosely wrapped around him, before tightening them and sucking harder. He came then, hands gripping your head as you swallowed up every last drop you could.  He pulled you away, slowly releasing the fingers he had twisted in his hands, careful not to pull hard.  You licked your lips as he pulled you up, his mouth devouring yours, tongue running across your lips tasting himself.

“Damn, doll,” he murmured as he pulled you next to him, pressing you to the bed and rolling over to cover you.

You giggled into his mouth as he was kissing you once again.  His left hand moved between your legs, swiping up your slit, finding you soaking wet.  Your hips bucked up, a mix of the cold metal and being sensitive to the touch, aching for release.  He pushed one, then two metal digits into he as nipped at your neck.  He pumped them in and out, curling them to brush against the sensitive area of your walls. “Fuck,” you gasped as you arched up into him.

Bucky began to slide down your body, lips caressing your skin the whole way. When he reached your mound, he looked at you as his tongue slipped between your folds flicking your nub before licking a broad stripe from entrance to clit.  Your legs automatically trying to close around his head, he pushed them apart before placing them over his shoulders. Then he dove right into your pussy, his tongue pushing into you, nose bumping your clit.  Oh, fuck.  The man was so very talented.  His tongue was joined by his fingers, and you weren’t sure you were going to survive.  One hand gripped the sheets as the other found Bucky’s head and pressed him closer. His fingers continued to pump into you as his tongue slid back to your nub once again, his lips wrapping around it and sucking hard.  

Your hips came off the bed, moving against his fingers and mouth as you felt your orgasm rushing through you.  You pussy clenched around his fingers, drenching them with your juices. Bucky kept licking at your sensitive bundle of nerves, to the point you wondered if you’d have to push him away as the sensation was becoming to much.  But just then pulled away, removing his fingers and sucking them clean.  You felt your cunt clench around nothing and thought the sight was going to make you cum again. Before you could register what he was doing, his face was back between your legs as his tongue tried to lap every bit of your juices up that he could.

You finally couldn’t take anymore, and grabbed his arms pulling him up to you.  He kissed you, then moved to lay beside you wrapping his arm around you, pulling your back against him and kissing your shoulder.  He reached for the blanket at the foot of your bed and pulled it over the both of you.  It wasn’t long before you had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, waking up you expect either Bucky would be gone or it would be awkward as he had never slept over before.  When you felt his warm arm wrapped around your waist, you were surprised but extremely happy.  It actually felt good to wake up next to someone.

You snuggled in the warmth of his embrace a moment before nature called. You slipped from underneath his arm trying your best not to wake him. You quietly made your way to the bathroom, did your business, then grabbed your shirt from the night before and threw it on.

When you came back to the bedroom, Bucky was awake and out of bed, looking around the room for, you assumed, his clothes. He paused as you came into the room. “G’morning,” he said with a smile, his voice still raspy with sleep. “I have a meeting this morning, so I should probably go.”

You pushed down your disappointment and returned his smile. “Your clothes are still in the bathroom. Umm…do you have time for breakfast? I make the best scrambled eggs and toast on the planet, if I do say so myself.”

Bucky laughed. “How can I turn down that invitation?”

You grinned, feeling giddy. He had a beautiful laugh, and you found you wanted to hear it more. You rushed to the kitchen to get started.

Eggs scrambled and bread in the toaster, you were reaching up, grabbing two plates from the cabinet when you heard a groan behind you. You turned to find Bucky, fully dressed back in his uniform staring at you, eyes blown full of lust, having seen your naked tush as your shirt rode up.

Loving that just that could get him riled up, you strutted by him to the table, making a show of leaning over more than necessary, placing the plates on the table. “See something you like, Sergeant?” you asked, wiggling your ass.

He growled and with two steps, had his clothed crotch pressed against you. He placed his left hand on your back pushing your upper body down onto the table as his right hand slipped between your legs, fingers running down your slit and coming away slicked with your juices.

You turned your head and could see him lick his fingers before reaching down to undo his pants. You moaned and wiggled your ass again in anticipation.  Pants pushed down, he lined his cock up with your entrance and slammed into you, both of you groaning at the feeling. His left hand had returned to your back holding you down as he began to move.

The friction was delicious, but you wanted more. “Harder,” you gasped out. Be careful what you ask for crossed your mind as the super soldier’s hands moved to grip your hips as he pounded into you. Your hands gripped the sides of the table, holding on for dear life.

“This what you want, baby?” he asked squeezing your hips.

When you didn’t answer, he smacked your ass making you cry out. “Are you going to answer me?”

You didn’t answer right way, gasping for a breath.  You were so close.  He slapped your ass again and you cried out, “Yes!” as you came, squeezing around him, juices covering his cock. He continued to pound into you, his hips stuttering as he neared his own release. With a final slam into you, he came grasping and squeezing your hips.

You stayed laying across the table, trying to catch your breath and surprised by your reaction to the roughness. You’d never done that before, never really thought much about it, but it had really turned you on.

Bucky slowly pulled out of you, reaching for the paper towels on the counter, cleaning himself off and pulling his pants back up.  He then wet some paper towels and helped you clean you up before helping you to stand. “You okay, babe? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” he asked lightly brushing his hands across your butt cheeks, looking concerned.

You leaned up to kiss him. “I’m fine, Bucky. Promise. But you are probably gonna be late now, huh?” you said as you moved away from him.

“Yeah, I should probably go.  Sorry to run out after you cooked.”

“It’s fine. It’s just eggs and toast,” you said with a laugh. You gnawed your bottom lip as you looked at him in his uniform. He had just wrecked you on your kitchen table and yet you wanted more.

“Doll, you keep looking at me like that, and I’ll never make it to the meeting.” He closed the little bit of distance between you and pulled you into him, kissing you soundly as his hands squeezed your butt again. It would seem Bucky Barnes was a bit of an ass man.

The thought had barely crossed your mind when he had released you and was out the door, leaving you feeling a little empty and alone. Shaking the feeling away, you went to salvage breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to deal with an asshole at work, and Bucky comes over to help her feel better. :D

You and Bucky lay in your bed after yet another sex marathon.  He had come over after you called having had a bad day at work.  For the most part, you loved your job as a librarian. Your library included rare books and manuscripts that couldn’t be borrowed as well as regular books that could be. Most people were understanding when it came to the rare books, knowing they couldn’t be checked out, that sometimes someone else may already be using the book, or you just didn’t have it.  However, every once in a while some jerk would be upset they couldn’t find the exact book they were looking for and chose to take it out on you.  Today had been one of those days, the man stooping to name calling.

You had tried to explain to the asshole that you knew the book was already being used by another patron. He was adamant that he needed it now, getting rather loud. You were trying to calm him down, when he said, “Maybe if you get off your fat ass, you could actually go look for the book.” You couldn’t believe someone would say something like that. I mean a grown adult man acting like that. Thankfully, your boss had heard the man getting louder as he complained and came to your defense and told the man to leave the library immediately. All you could do was sit there in stunned silence for a moment before thanking your employer.  When you had told Bucky what the man had said, he looked ready to track the man down.

Instead, he’d given you four orgasms in a row, making you feel every bit desired and forgetting the jerk from the library even existed.  Now you were laying in bed, talking and the subject came to fantasies.  You were still learning to be more vocal about what you liked, but still rather shy talking about sex.  But Bucky was very good at drawing intimate details from you.  You could feel your cheeks burning after admitting having sex in the library being a fantasy of yours. 

As Bucky grinned mischievously at you, you quickly turned the tables on him and asked about his fantasy.  Not, you thought, that he would mind sharing it with you at all.  He didn’t seem to get embarrassed about sex or anything really.

“Elevator sex” he responded, not even hesitating.

“Really?” you asked, your nose wrinkling as you questioned him.

“Not a fan?”

“It’s not that. Actually it seems like something you would have already done.”

He held his hand to his chest as though offended. “Miss Y/L/N, I can’t believe you think that about me.”

You rolled your eyes. “Puhlease, Mr. Barnes. Plus I kinda expected you to say…I don’t know…on the Quinjet or Tony and Bruce’s lab.”

“Um, maybe not their lab. I don’t have a death wish, thank you very much. But the other, now that’s an idea.  Are you offering?”

You smacked his chest lightly and snorted. “No!”

“But you’d be willing to have sex in an elevator?”

“I never said that.”

“Hmmmm. You didn’t have to. When I said it, your eyes lit up.”

“They did not!”

“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p.’

You rolled your eyes and went to smack his chest again, but he caught your wrist, rolling over the top of you and holding your wrist down to the bed as he lowered his lips to yours.  His free hand grabbed your other wrist pressing it down into the bed beside your head.  His lips moved from yours down your neck, to kiss and lick the pulse point, knowing it drove you crazy when he did that.  Your hips bucked off the bed, and he moved so that his legs now straddled yours holding you down on the bed.  He moved your wrists above your head and held both with his left hand, his right moving to pluck at one of your nipples.

His lips found the other nipple, wrapping around the hardened bud before pulling it between his teeth.  You gasped, back arching off the bed. Bucky laved his tongue across your nipple, letting go of your wrists as he moved down your body.  When he reached the apex of your thighs, he drew your legs over his shoulders and dove into your cunt like he was starving for it.

He lapped at you before pressing his tongue into your entrance, his thumb rubbing circles on your still sensitive nub. You were already feeling another orgasm building as his fingers replaced his tongue, pumping in and out of you slowly. His tongue, oh!!

“Oh fuck!” you exclaimed as his tongue moved lower and swiped across your puckered hole. You were shocked at how amazing it felt.

Bucky hummed at your response, pulling away to comment in a low growl. “Damn, baby. You really liked that. Gushing all around my fingers.”

You moaned loudly at his words as he dove back in lapping at your hole as his fingers pumped into you. It didn’t take long before you came apart crying out, hands clutching the sheets as your juices squirted out over his fingers and hand. You looked down at him as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. Fuck, when he did that it got you turned on all over again.

As you lay panting trying to recover, Bucky went to the bathroom. He came back with minty fresh breath which had you holding back a giggle because let’s face it, sometimes you were a 12 year old, and a washcloth. He cleaned you up, then throwing the cloth to the floor crawled over you and lowered his lips to meet yours before rolling to lay beside you.

You lazily turned your head to look at him. ”Where did that come from?”

Bucky chuckled. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Well, no. It was…nice,” you replied, biting your lip but unable to contain your grin.

Bucky rolled back over you, tickling your sides. “Nice, huh? Baby, it sounded like you thought it was a whole lot better than nice.”

You giggled, pushing his hands away from your sides or at least trying to. Your fingers delved into the hair at the nape of his neck as you pulled his head down kissing him, your tongue swiping across his bottom lip. “Mmmmm,” he moaned out.

You brought your hands down to his shoulders, pushing slightly, hinting for him to roll onto his back. You straddled him, your still wet core sliding along his length.

“Damn, baby, you just can’t get enough.”

You lowered your lips to meet his in an open mouth kiss that left you both panting. “I can never seem to get enough of you,” you murmured as you sat back up.

Placing one hand on his chest for balance, you used the other to guide his cock to your entrance. Moaning as he filled your pussy, you threw your head back rocking your hips, your hands grazing his abs. He brought his hands up to your breasts, fingers tweaking your hardened nipples. You rode him slowly, enjoying the almost painfully slow buildup for your next orgasm.

Bucky moved his hands to your hips pushing and pulling them, helping you to rock against him. Soon the slow movements were not enough, and he starting snapping his hips up. You grabbed the headboard, holding on for the ride. This man brought you more pleasure than anyone you’d been with before. Your ex, David, rarely seemed to be able to make you come. He blamed it on you of course. You pushed thoughts of your ex aside as Bucky slowed his movements, then stopped. You glanced down at him, irrationally worried he had somehow heard your thoughts. 

“Why don’t you turn around, baby? I wanna see that beautiful ass of yours.”

You rolled your eyes playfully as you moved to do as he said.  He helped position you, placing his cock at your entrance, then pulling your hips back toward him. Your clit was so sensitive from all the previous orgasms, you thought you might come right then as his balls pressed against it.  You began to move then, Bucky running his hands across your butt cheeks, then smacking them lightly one at a time. You clenched around him, and he groaned smacking you a little harder.  You cried out, slowing your movements as you came around his dick. 

“Fuck, babe. Feels so good,” he gasped out, holding onto your hips, moving them as you worked through your orgasm, finally his cum spilling inside of you, him gasping and groaning loudly.  You both were taken over with aftershocks of your orgasms, bodies shaking slightly, until it became too much and you finally moved, pulling yourself off of him and to your side, head on his leg as you rested a moment.

You felt Bucky’s hand on your thigh, rubbing lightly.  “You okay down there, darlin’?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I’m not sure,” you mumbled against his leg.  You lay there a moment longer before moving to lay beside him.

You were completely spent, curling up to him, head on his chest, his hand brushing lightly through your hair. You were soon fast asleep, Bucky smiling down at how worn out you were, brushing a kiss across your forehead before falling asleep himself.  His last thought was that he could definitely get used to sleeping by your side at night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky surprises reader at work.

It had been a couple of weeks since you had seen or even talked to Bucky. He’d had to leave on a mission the morning after he had given you all of those orgasms. Apparently it required radio silence since he had not texted or called, so you had no idea when he would be back.  You didn’t want to think about how much you missed him these past two weeks.

Pushing those thoughts away, you picked up a stack of books that needed to be shelved and added them to the cart. The other librarian was sick and had been out a few days, so you had a good many books to be put back.

You had put all the books back except for a few that went on the second floor of the library. Returning the cart to the desk, you made sure no one was waiting for help. Seeing no one around you headed up the stairs. You made your way around the second floor, putting books away then made your way to the back corner of the library to return the last book. You placed the book in its rightful place on the shelf and were about to turn around when a hand clasped around your mouth. Your eyes widened in fear before the person turned you toward them.

“Bucky,” you whispered harshly when he let go of you. You smacked him on the chest. “You scared me half to death, you ass.”

All Bucky did was smirk and press closer to you, backing you down the aisle and into the wall. “Damn, doll. I didn’t know you wore glasses. You look damn sexy in those,” he said, his voice raspy in your ear making you shiver.

“What.” You stopped because your voice sounded shaky to your ears. You cleared your throat before continuing. “What are you doing here, Bu…Bucky?”

His name came out as a gasp as he pressed his hips into yours, and you felt his hardening cock. “I came to fulfill your fantasies, doll. Been thinking about it the whole time I was gone. Made for some rough nights.”

“This is my job,” you hissed. “I can't…” you trailed off as his hand reached beneath your skirt, his fingers pushing past your panties and into your hot, wet pussy. You let out a soft moan at his touch.

“You gotta be quiet, babe, if you don’t want to get caught,” he whispered, lips against your ear, nibbling as he finished speaking.

You bit your bottom lip to hold in a whimper, his fingers slipping into your entrance before moving to rub your clit. Your head fell back, Bucky’s other hand catching the back of it before it could thump against the wall.

His lips moved to yours as his fingers returned to your entrance, pumping in and out of you slowly. Your fingers grasped his shirt, fisting the cloth in your hands. This man was going to be the death of you, you just knew it.

His thumb began to rub circles around your clit as his fingers curled against your sweet spot. Oh fuck, you thought, I’m going to come right here in the midst of the history section of the library. Bucky’s lips pressed against that spot on your neck that he knew drove you crazy as his fingers and thumb continued to work your pussy.

Feeling you begin to clinch around his fingers, his mouth covered yours catching your moan as you came. Your fingers slowly unfurled from his shirt as you came down, Bucky removing his hand, his fingers going into his mouth. Why did he have to do that _every_ time? Probably because he knew how much it turned you on. You reached for his belt buckle just as you heard a bell chime.

“Shit,” you whispered mostly to yourself. You looked up apologetically to Bucky. “That means someone needs help, and the other librarian is out. I’m sorry.”

He placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “No need to be sorry. I did surprise you at your job after all. I’ll leave you to it, but first,” he paused, his hands reaching under your skirt again and pulled your panties down your legs.

“What are you doing?” you asked even as you stepped out of them for him. “I can’t go around bare assed the rest of the day,” you whisper yelled at him.

Grinning, he just shoved your panties into his pants pocket. “I’ll give them back to you tonight when I come over.”  You glared at him, and he added, “I’ll bring food.” You squinted at him. “Your favorite food.”

You sighed. “Dammit. Fine,” you replied. He knew how much you loved your Chinese takeout. You went to brush past him, but he stopped you pulling you in for another kiss, his tongue swiping the inside of your mouth then teeth nipping your bottom lip as he pulled away.

You shook your head trying to stare him down but feeling too giddy inside. “I’ll see you later, _James_.”

You turned to go but hadn’t taken a step when he smacked your ass lightly. You heard him chuckle but didn’t give him the satisfaction of turning around. You did however put as much sway to your hips as you could, hoping it drove him crazy.

You made your way to the information desk, apologizing to the customer for the delay and hoping you didn’t look as disheveled as you felt. You helped the customer, telling them where they could find the book and offering to take them to it. They declined and set off to find it on their own.

You went about straightening up the desk. It looked like a few other people had returned some books while you had been otherwise occupied. A few minutes later, Bucky finally came down the stairs, and you couldn’t hold back the smirk that spread across your face as he walked by your desk. He returned the smirk and winked at you because apparently the man had no shame.

You shook your head at him as he left the library, though your mind wandered the rest of the afternoon, anticipating seeing him again tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky brings dinner as promised after work.

As you were leaving work, you received a text from Bucky letting you know he was on his way to pick up the food and then he would be at your apartment. You knew you looked like an idiot grinning at your phone but didn’t care as you headed to your subway stop.

When you arrived home, Bucky was standing at your door, both hands holding take out bags.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. The train was late, so it took a little longer than usual for me to get home,” you said as you unlocked your door.

“Nah, haven’t been here long, doll.”

You motioned for him to go first, then shut the door behind you. You followed him into the kitchen, catching a whiff of the good smelling food. You started rummaging through the boxes to see what all he had gotten. There was so much food, but then he ate a lot all on his own.

Bucky moved behind you, hands on your waist as you looked through the boxes. “You really think I wouldn’t get your favorite? It’s there, I promise,” he said moving your hair to the side and pressing his lips to your neck. Your eyes closed, but you held back the moan, biting down on your lip. Just a soft kiss and he had you trembling and wanting more.

His voice low, rumbling in your ear he asked, “How was the rest of your day? Were you turned on all day, knowing I had your panties in my pocket? Knowing you had to greet customers, them never knowing you were completely bare beneath that skirt?” His hands roamed as he spoke, smoothing down from your waist over your hips, then tugging your skirt up. He pressed against you, trapping you between him and the counter. Once the hem of your skirt was high enough he slipped a hand underneath, his fingers brushing through the curls before slipping between your folds.

You whimpered then, not able to hold back your response to him any longer. His lips returned to your neck, nipping, licking, kissing as his fingers slipped inside you. You gasped, gripping the counter. “Baby, you’re always so wet for me.”

He moved his fingers in and out, the heel of his hand pressing, grinding against your clit. You squeezed your thighs together. How did he get you this worked up so quickly? You turned your head searching for his lips and was rewarded as he captured your lips with his, all tongue and teeth and passion. Seems like he was as worked up as you. He pulled his fingers from you allowing you to turn in his arms and prolong the kiss, your fingers tangling in his hair at the back of his neck.

You pulled away slightly catching his bottom lip between your teeth, and he growled, scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You squealed at the sudden movement, then moaned as a hand was once again under your skirt and squeezed your bare ass. He took you to your bedroom, throwing you down on the bed, you bouncing slightly on impact. He tugged on your shirt pulling it over your head then crawled over you, kissing your neck before his lips trailed their way to your breasts.  He sucked a lace-covered nipple into his mouth causing your back to arch off the bed. Taking advantage of this, he reached beneath you to unhook your bra and pull it off, flinging it across the room.  His lips wrapped around one nipple as his fingers plucked and rolled the other.  Your hips came off the bed, bucking into his as you moaned and slipped your fingers into his hair. He lightly bit your nipple, and you tugged his hair as you gasped, earning you a deep groan from him.  

He balanced on his left arm as his other hand trailed down your body, his mouth continued to bring whimpers and gasps from you as he licked and nibbled.  His hand reached the waistband of your skirt, pulling it down your legs and throwing it the way of your bra, leaving you bare beneath him. You reached for the hem of his shirt, fingers pushing it up his torso, taking advantage to run them over his taut abs. He reached to the back of the neck of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Fuck that was hot, you thought as you went for his belt buckle, fingers fumbling in your haste.   He pushed your hands aside, right hand going into his pocket and pulling out your panties. Grinning mischievously, he took both of your hands putting them above your head and wrapping your panties around your wrists binding them.  Then he stood up, unbuttoning and pushing his jeans and underwear down and kicking them to the side.  

Clothes now completely shed, he crawled back on the bed, kneeling between your legs, gripping the backs of your thighs, pulling them to lay across his.  This brought his cock in contact with your cunt, his hardened length against your wet folds.  He moved his hips slightly causing his cock to rub against your bundle of nerves. You gasped out, your legs squeezing around his waist. His eyes seemed to darken even more, he loved how you responded to him.  Hands still on your thighs, he moved his hips back and forth a few more times, you crying out as you felt your climax building, your core clenching around nothing, making you want more.  

“Please,” you begged, thrusting your hips up, trying to hint to him what you needed.

“What, baby? What do you want, huh?  This?” he asked moving against you again in the same way.  You shook your head side to side.  “This then?” he asked again this time moving the head of his cock to your entrance, barely pressing into you. You hummed a moan and was rewarded with him pressing into you but only a couple of inches. 

Somehow finding your words, you gritted out, “Stop teasing…Sergeant.”

After the first time, you’d called him Sergeant, you’d thought that might be a kink for him.  His next actions confirmed your theory as he snapped his hips, sinking all the way into you.  The angle taking him deep, you gasping out and wrapping your legs around his waist, bringing your hands, still bound wanting and needing to touch him. Settling for grazing your fingertips down his chest and over his abs.

“Fuck, baby.  What you do to me,” he groaned as he began to move in and out of you slowly. His hands grasped yours pushing them back into their original position as he leaned over you, capturing your mouth with his, tongue moving across your lips before slipping inside. You moaned into his mouth, your tongue swirling with his.  His hands went behind your back, arms wrapping around to pull you up with him. You automatically placed your hands around his neck, your hardened nipples grazing his chest causing the most delicious feeling.

Using his shoulders as leverage, you ground your hips down onto him as he thrust up into you, movements slow at first, then becoming faster and erratic.  He slipped a hand between you, rubbing his thumb over your clit.  Your climax hitting you suddenly, and you trembling in his arms as you came. He thrust into you a few more times before following you over the edge, his face buried in your chest.  Arms wrapped around you, he held you close for several moments as you both came down from the high. He then lowered you back to the bed, pulling the panties from around your wrists and kissing you once more before rolling to your side.

You lay in comfortable silence a few moments, catching your breath.  Your thoughts wandering to how good it felt to be so close to him, pressed so tightly together. You couldn’t help wondering what he was thinking.  Suddenly your stomach growled loudly, Bucky laughing, only to look at you sheepishly as his followed suite, growling even louder than your own.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me,” you told him, chuckling.  You rolled off the bed, heading into the bathroom to clean up, grabbing Bucky’s shirt he’d been wearing and pulling it on as you left the room.  Finishing up in the bathroom, you headed to the kitchen to heat up dinner, Bucky walking by and smacking you on the ass as he took his turn in the bathroom. You shook your head, but then decided to turn the tables and smacked his watching it jiggle.  Damn how had you not noticed his cute tush before. You looked up and laughed at the look on his face before turning back toward the kitchen.

Bucky joined you a few moments later and helped you get everything put on plates.  You took the plates and a couple of drinks into the living room, placing them on the coffee table.  Bucky sat on the couch, then pulled you into his lap, kissing you soundly.  Smiling broadly, you grabbed a plate, then moved so that your butt was on the couch, back against the armrest and legs draped across his lap.

He reached for the remote, opening Netflix and finding a movie you both agreed on.  You spent the first half of the movie feeding each other as you watched.  Neither of you wanting to admit to yourself how intimate you were being. How much you were acting more like a couple than two people that were just in it for some fun sex.  Though you were definitely having plenty of that, missing the second half of the movie as Bucky’s hands moved higher and higher up your naked thighs, soon turning off the movie and moving into your bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a run in with her ex which leaves her questioning her relationship with Bucky.

When you decided to visit your favorite bakery before going home, you had no idea you’d end up leaving in tears. Bucky was supposed to come over tonight, and you thought you would get a couple of pastries for breakfast the next morning.  He had been sleeping over more often than not lately.

You had to wait in line a few minutes, but soon you had the pastry box in hand and was out the door. And running right into your ex and his new girlfriend, who was also a co-worker of his.  At least he hadn’t been so cliche as to sleep with his secretary. Unfortunately there was absolutely no way you could avoid them this time.

“Y/n. You remember Cameron, right?”

This fucker! Seriously.  You just weren’t in the mood to be nice, so you answered, “Well, last time I saw her, it wasn’t exactly her face, but yes I do remember her.”  You gave them a tight smile as you moved to go around them.  

Cameron placed her hand on your arm to stop you, but quickly moved her hand away when you gave her a hard look. However, you caught a glimpse of the diamond on her ring finger. Well, fuck they were engaged. “Nice ring,” you snipped out, kicking yourself mentally for bringing it up. What was wrong with you?

Cameron held her hand up as though inspecting it. “It is beautiful isn’t it? David has such great taste now,’ she said giving you a look.

You plastered on a fake smile, which felt like it looked more like a grimace. “So happy for you both.  I have to go; I’m meeting someone.”  And with that you rushed toward home.

You opened your door, dried tears streaked down your face, irritated with yourself for being so upset about David getting married. You didn’t love him, not sure you ever really did.  Since meeting Bucky, you had decided that you had just settled for David, thinking that was who you wanted. You were kind of thankful he did cheat on you. Would you be engaged to him if he hadn’t? Probably not, but you might still be wasting your time with him.

Now you had to somehow put on a happy face because Bucky was coming over tonight. You didn’t want him to see you upset over another man, especially one you didn’t care for nearly as much as you did Bucky.  Yeah, despite not wanting to be in a relationship, you had come to terms with the fact that you were falling for him. You just weren’t sure he felt the same. You had shared things with each other during your times together, you telling him about your job, your family and friends and him telling you about his friends, about his time in Wakanda, some stories from before he became the Winter Soldier, what he could remember.

But still, it felt like it was very much a sex-fueled relationship, not that you could really complain about that too much. Bucky always came to your apartment though; you never went out together.  The only time you had seen him outside of your apartment was the night you met and the time he surprised you at the library. You had been fine with that.  Until today, seeing David moving on made you wonder if you really had.  You had thought you were happy with what you had going on.  You were the first to say you didn’t want a relationship when this started but now? Now, you wanted more. You wanted to feel like more than just someone Bucky wanted for sex.  

You shook your head at yourself, knowing that wasn’t being fair to him.  He had never made you feel that way really. You definitely weren’t ready to say the L word yet, but you knew you cared for him. You missed him when he wasn’t around, worrying when he was on a mission and couldn’t text or call you. Worrying even when he could contact you because you knew what he did was dangerous, super soldier or not.

Shaking your head as though you could shake the thoughts from your head, you sighed as you jumped in the shower, hoping it would help you feel better and maybe help your face not look so blotchy from your earlier tears. At least you hadn’t cried in front of that asshole.  After your shower you pulled one of Bucky’s shirts on over your boyshorts. A smile flitted briefly across your face as you thought about how you had stolen it during one of his overnight stays.

Going to the kitchen, you grabbed a couple of wine glasses and the bottle of wine you had bought the other day deciding to open it and have a glass before Bucky arrived. You settled on the couch and pulled up Netflix to the latest show you were binging. Your phone beeped with a text when you were about halfway through the episode.

Bucky: Sorry we had to go on a short mission this morning, and we won’t be back for another couple of hours or so. Rain check or is it okay if I still come over?

You sat staring at your phone. On one hand, you always looked forward to seeing Bucky. On the other, you really didn’t want him to see you like this.  Biting your lip, you replied.

Y/n: Maybe a rain check.  It was a long day. Not sure I would be great company.

You read the message over, pressing send before you could change your mind.

Bucky: Alright, doll. If you’re sure.  Talk later. Hope you have a good night.

Instead of responding, you poured another glass of wine and went back to your show. Hoping it would distract you from the thoughts seeping into your mind once again.  Letting that little voice work its way in, making small things seem larger. Making you think, Bucky probably didn’t really want to see you anyway. Maybe it was time to end this before you got pulled in any deeper, get out while you still had your heart intact.

You awoke to a knocking on your door. You sat up slowly, your head spinning slightly. More knocking on the door, more urgent this time. Your mouth felt cottony as you tried to open it to tell whoever it was to hang on.

“y/n!” you heard Bucky yell through the door.

You swallowed and tried again to answer, finally able to somewhat loudly tell him to hang on. You stood slowly, catching sight of the empty wine bottle as you stood. No wonder you felt the way you did, having never eaten anything after you got home. You shuffled to the door and pulled it open to a relieved looking Bucky.

“Thank god. I was beginning to worry. When you didn’t answer my text, I thought-,” he stopped as he took a closer look at you. “Are you okay?” he asked concern tinging his voice.

You went to nod but felt like you were going to fall over, grabbing for the door frame. You needn’t have worried because Bucky was there to catch you. He wrapped his arms around you, moving through the doorway and closing the door behind him. He scooped you up carefully and went to sit on the couch with you in his lap. He caught sight of the empty wine bottle on your coffee table and put the pieces together.

You lay your head on his chest, arms around his neck. You didn’t want to cry in front of Bucky, but you couldn’t keep the tears from falling.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked as he brushed his thumb across your cheek wiping at the tears.

You tightened your arms around him, burying your face in his neck making it so he couldn’t quite catch what you said.

“What was that, doll?”

You turned your head so your face was no longer buried. “He’s getting married.” You felt Bucky tense at your words but carried on, through more tears. “I ran into him and Cameron, saw the ring. Why do they get to be happy? And get married? What’s wrong with me?”

Bucky had never seen you upset like this before. He just wanted you to feel better. “Oh, Y/n,” he murmured shifting a bit so he could cup your face between his hands. “Why would you say that?” You wouldn’t meet his gaze, so he tilted your chin up slightly. “Hey,” he said softly, “You are gorgeous inside and out. You are perfect; there isn’t a thing wrong with you. You’ll get married one day.  Who wouldn’t want to marry you?”

“You,” you whispered so quietly as your head fell to his chest again, he almost missed it.

He felt his chest tighten. Did you mean it? Could you feel the way he did? “Oh, doll,” he said brushing your hair back from your face, brushing his thumbs across your cheeks wiping at your tears.

Thinking he was trying to let you down easy, you jumped up from his lap.  Well you tried to, but in your drunken state, you more slid off of his lap and onto the floor.

He reached for you, but you pulled away. “Doll, what are you doing? Come here.” He again reached for your hand.

“No, you don’t want me either. You say I’m perfect and gorgeous but….” you broke off then as you began to cry more.

“Sweetheart, no. Why would you..” he trailed off as he realized you had taken his response in the wrong way.

“Y/n, I do want you.”

You shook your head, not believing him.

“Baby..” he realized he was probably never going to be able to make you understand while you were in this state. Maybe he could get you to go to bed and sleep, though.

“Y/n,” he said gently. “Why don’t you go lay down?  I think you could use some rest.  We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

The look you gave him made him want to wrap his arms around you and never let go, but he knew right now, that wasn’t going to happen.  “Whatever,” you finally bit out at him, turning toward your bedroom.  You stumbled but pushed him away when he tried to help.  He watched sadly as you closed the door behind you.

He wasn’t leaving though.  He would sleep on the couch, and hell, if you still didn’t want to listen to reason in the morning, he would stay until you did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and reader discuss their relationship.

The next morning you pried your eyes open only to shut them quickly again when it felt like your brain was trying to escape your head through your eyeballs. Slowly bits and pieces of the night before came back to you. Oh god, Bucky, you thought sitting up too quickly, causing your head to pound harder, your stomach to lurch, and you to let out a painful moan.

You could only really remember feeling rejected and then going to bed. Was Bucky still here? He obviously had not slept in here with you. First thing to do, bathroom and pain reliever, then you would worry about Bucky.

Getting up slowly, you moved toward your closed door. Opening it and heading toward your bathroom, you thought you heard Bucky’s voice coming from the kitchen.  You continued on to the bathroom, peeing then brushing your teeth before downing some medicine.

Still careful to move slowly, you went toward the kitchen to see if you had been hearing things or if Bucky was still here.  

“Thanks, Steve,” you heard him say as you walked into the kitchen.  Looking up and seeing you he waved then continued on the phone, “I gotta go.  I’ll text you in a bit to let you know. Okay. Bye.”

“Y/n, how are you feeling this morning?” he asked, looking concerned.

“My head feels like it is trying to split open, which isn’t helping when I try to remember everything from last night.”

You swore Bucky winced but quickly covered it up. “How about we get you some coffee and breakfast, then we’ll talk?”

You went to nod your head, then realized the mistake as it began to throb harder. You went to sit at your kitchen table, laying your head down on folded arms.

You could hear Bucky moving around your kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible and not bang pots and pans too loudly. The aroma of coffee hit your nose just before you felt movement near you on the table. You looked up to see he had set a coffee mug in front of you before going back to cooking breakfast.

You sipped from the cup gratefully, then offered a meek thank you. You continued to sip at your coffee, fixed just the way you liked it, as you can watched Bucky at your stove. You smiled at the image of him cooking you breakfast. You couldn’t help but remember the breakfast you cooked him the first night he stayed over. A breakfast he never got to eat. Even knowing something had happened between you last night that left you upset, you couldn’t stop the smile that sprang to your lips as you thought about the things you did right here on your table.

Several moments later, Bucky brought two plates to the table, sitting across from you. You picked at your food before realizing you were really hungry, suddenly remembering you had skipped dinner. After a few moments eating in silence, you finally decided to broach the subject.

You cleared your throat, and Bucky glanced up at you.  “Um, I feel like I owe you an apology for last night.”

Bucky reached across the table placing his hand on yours. “Y/n, you don’t owe me any kind of apology. You were hurting last night and not really thinking clearly thanks to the wine,” he said giving you a soft smile.

You gave a small smile back, clasping his hand in yours as you took another bite of food using your other hand, your mind still trying to grasp onto any memories of the prior night. “I know I cried on your shoulder. It’s why I told you we could do a rain check. I was feeling sorry for myself, hence the wine. Did I…. Did I mention anything about..?” You stopped, not really sure how to ask what you wanted to ask.

Bucky, of course, knew what you were trying to ask.  He pushed his chair back as he tugged on your hand, hinting for you to come around the table.  You got up and moved around to his side, and he pulled you down on his lap. He cupped your face, thumb running along your cheek.

“When I told you there was nothing wrong with you and you would find someone one day, then asked who wouldn’t want to marry you, you said me. I hesitated I guess. Not because I was upset with what you said. I was actually overjoyed, but you took it the wrong way. When I tried to tell you I want more than just sex, you didn’t believe me. You went to bed; I knew it would be better to talk to you about it this morning.”

You stared into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, seeing the emotions in them, knowing he was telling you the truth. He really did feel the same way as you? You bit your lip, tears welling up in your eyes.  “Bucky,” you whispered.

His thumb brushed across your lips, followed by his own lips, pressing a soft kiss to them. Your hands came up to the nape of his neck, and you deepened the kiss, swiping your tongue across his bottom lip. He moaned into your mouth, his hand that had been holding you on his lap running up and down your bare leg.

The next thing you knew, Bucky was standing with you in his arms, one under your knees and one arm around your back, still kissing you.  He carried you into your bedroom, breaking the kiss long enough to place you gently on the bed. Then he was over you, kissing you again, his lips trailing to your jaw, pulling the neck of your shirt down so he could reach you neck better, and that spot you loved for him to kiss.

He pulled away a moment, only just realizing your were wearing his tee shirt. He grinned broadly. “Have I mentioned how sexy you look in my shirt?”

You giggled. “Nope, I don’t believe you have.”

“Well, you do.  A shame I’m gonna need to remove it.”

You giggled again as his fingers slid beneath the hem, slowly pushing the shirt up, taking his time as his hands slipped up your sides.  He reached your arms, you held them up and helped him pull the shirt over your head.

He threw the shirt to the side, his eyes darkening as he took in your nearly naked form, now clothed only in the black lacy boyshorts you had put on the night before. He once again bent over you, his mouth latching onto one of your nipples, sucking hard, then raking his teeth across the sensitive bud. You could feel the heat pooling between your thighs as his tongue circled one nipple and his fingers plucked at the other. He continued to lavish his attention on your breasts, his hips rutting against you causing his hard length to rub against your clit.

You cried out as he tugged the nipple in his mouth between his teeth, pulling gently, then sucking as he spread his tongue across the tip. Your hands gripped tightly in his hair as you felt your orgasm rip through you.

Bucky pulled away from you, looking at you with a smug grin. “Did you just..?”

“You don’t have to be so smug about it,” you replied, slapping his arm lightly.

“Hmmmm. If you say so,” he said as he pulled a nipple into his mouth again, causing you to cry out again, before he released it just as quickly.

“You know,” you said when you had recovered. “You, Mr. Barnes, are wearing entirely too many clothes.” You tugged on his shirt with a grin, and he complied pulling it off then worked his way out of his pants, then removing your panties.

“Happy now, Miss Y/L/N?”

You hummed, pulling his mouth back down to yours, his cock pressing against your wet folds as your legs wrapped around his waist.  Breaking the kiss, he shifted enough to place his cock at your entrance, pushing into you at an agonizingly slow pace.  When he was fully seated inside you, he captured your lips again, his hips moving slowly. His mouth moved to your neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses, your hands brushing over his back up into the nape of his neck and tugging at his hair. His left hand moved to your hip, squeezing lightly as his right moved to your clit rubbing circles, his hips keeping the slow rhythm. Your back arched, your mouth opened to cry out as you came, but your scream was caught in your throat as Bucky kissed you again, your walls clenching around his cock as you rode out your high.

But soon you could feel another orgasm building as he continued to move, his hand returning to your sensitive nub bringing you very quickly over the edge, this time him joining you.  The feeling was so intense, both of you crying out as you came, your legs squeezing his waist as his hips stuttered at the intensity.  His face pressed into your neck as he finally stopped moving.  He rolled to his side as his cock slipped from you.  You rolled with him, snuggling into his chest. You both lay quietly, catching your breath, just basking in the aftermath.

Apparently you dozed off because sometime later you were startled awake as you felt Bucky move.

“Sorry. I was trying not to wake you, but I heard my phone get a text.”

“S’okay,” you replied sleepily, sitting up as Bucky moved to find his phone in his pants. “Everything okay?”

Bucky shot off a quick text, then set his phone on the nightstand before crawling back in bed with you.  “Yeah. It was just Steve. He was curious as to how things went this morning,” he answered you as he propped up against the headboard.

You groaned as you moved next to him, his arm wrapping around you as you placed your head on his shoulder.  “Oh god! What did you tell him? He probably thinks I am the worst person for his best friend.”

Bucky rubbed your arm. “Not at all. Actually, speaking of him.  He, uh, he would like to meet you.”

You pulled away, looking at him as you suddenly felt very nervous at the thought of meeting THE Captain America.  What if he really did think you were bad for Bucky?  “What? Why?”

Bucky just smiled as he pulled you onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around each other as you rested your head on his chest, him resting his cheek on the top of your head.  “Why wouldn’t he want to meet you? You made his best friend happy. Happier than I’ve been in a really long time.” Your position meant you couldn’t see his face, but you could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Really?”

“Doll,” he breathed out. “You make me so happy. I hope I make you happy too.  Other than last night.”

You sighed and pulled away from him.  “Last night’s unhappiness is all on me. No don’t argue,” you told him when he started shaking his head. “It was on me. Last night was leftover hurt from a failed relationship, and me listening to the wrong voice in my head.  I am so happy with you. And if Captain America wants to meet little ol’ me, then who am I to stop him?”

Bucky laughed, then pressed a kiss to your lips. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.  Now, I know you have today off work, and I told Steve I wanted to spend the day with you, if you would have me. That was before we talked.  I’m assuming after what happened, you do want to spend time with me?” he asked with a smirk.

You playfully slapped his chest. “Well, I was until that remark. Now, hmmm, I’m not so sure. Maybe I should text Steve and go spend the day with him instead.”

Bucky growled. “I don’t think so,” he said. He moved so quickly, the next thing you knew, he’d thrown you from his lap, to land on your back on the bed, his body covering yours as he pinned you to the bed, his lips latching onto yours, the room soon filled with sighs and moans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute, fluffy trip to the zoo, followed by sexy time of course.

A little later, you discussed how you wanted to spend the day.  You told Bucky more about your feelings leading up to your reaction to him last night. When you mentioned you hadn’t been outside your apartment together, he wanted to remedy that immediately.  You discussed what you might want to do with the weather being so nice.  You told Bucky you were going to go shower while you thought about it.  You really were the worst at making decisions sometimes.

After getting dressed, you found Bucky where you had left him, sitting on your couch.  He closed his phone as you sat down, placing it on the coffee table.  “So, did you think of anything?” he asked.

“Ugh! Not really. I tried, I really did, but my mind gets so distracted so easily. I start off trying to think of something to do, and next thing you know, I’m thinking about whether I need to buy new laundry detergent or if I turned off the coffee pot, or something about work. Sorry,” you finished with a huff of breath.

Bucky grinned, enjoying your little mini ramble. He grabbed your hands which you were waving around as you talked. “It’s okay. I found somewhere to go.  I know how much you love animals of any kind, and I found a zoo that rescues animals.  It’s really inexpensive, and all the money goes to animal rescues.”

He had barely finished telling you before you had thrown your arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.  “Really, Bucky? For real?!” you nearly shouted in his ear.

Bucky couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face at your enthusiasm.  To think you had been so distraught the night before. “Really, doll.  Now let me go get a shower and get dressed, then we will be on our way.”

He got up from the couch, grabbing his bag that he retrieved from your front door, you just realizing he had brought with him last night.  You went to clean up the kitchen while he got ready.

Soon you were leaving your apartment headed to the zoo. He had ordered tickets online, so you looked around the little gift shop as he went to the registration desk.  Tickets in hand, you headed outside with a little map and a cup of food that you could feed to some of the animals. He held your hand as you strolled through the zoo enjoying watching you as you oohed and aahed over the animals, laughing as you chose to talk to some of them, helping you feed those that could eat the little pellets of food.

When you reached the sloth habitat, he pulled you toward the gate for close encounters. “Wait, Bucky. You have to have a special pass for that.”

“I know that, doll,” he said winking at you and pulling the tickets from his pocket, catching you as you leaped at him practically tackling him in a hug, trying to hold back your tears. He hugged you close, knowing what it meant to you as the attendant came to take the tickets and go over the rules.

You both had to use the hand sanitizer to ensure nothing would be passed to the sloths, then the zoo employee led you into the habitat.  You were practically bouncing you were so excited. Bucky smiled at your exuberance glad he had found out about the zoo online.

As soon as you saw the sloth, you clasped your hands together and held back the squeal of joy you felt threatening to escape. Ann, the attendant, went over the rules once again, letting you pet the sloth a few moments before asking if you wanted to hold it. You looked at Bucky as if to be sure you weren’t dreaming. He grinned and nodded his head.

Trying to calm your racing heart, you nodded, and the attendant picked the sloth up carefully handing her over, showing you how to hold her. Her legs wrapped around your waist, arms around your neck and head nestled against your chest. Your heart melted as you stroked her wiry fur which was surprisingly thick and soft. You were so enraptured with the creature, you didn’t even notice Bucky snapping pictures of you with his phone. Once your time was up, you reluctantly handed her back over to Ann.

You left the sloth enclosure more somber and quiet than you had entered. Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “You alright, doll?”

You smiled up at him, then pulled him to the side of the trail that made its way through the zoo. Cupping his face, you pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m perfect Bucky. Thank you so much for that,” you said no longer able to hold back the tears.

“Hey, hey, what’s this for then?” he asked worriedly, brushing his thumbs across your cheeks.

You laughed and wrapped your arms around his waist. “They’re happy tears, Buck. I promise. I was just overwhelmed. I wanted to do that for so long.”

Bucky squeezed you tightly before letting go, pulling away just slightly. “I’m glad I could do something like that for you. I like to see you happy,” he said kissing the tip of your nose.

“You sap,” you teased.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on miss sassy pants. Let’s go find some food. I’m starving,” he said as he grabbed your hand and tugged you toward the zoo exit.

You rolled your eyes. “Aren’t you always?”

You found a little Bistro not far from the zoo. You both went to the restroom first to wash your hands before placing your order at the counter, then finding a table in the corner, Bucky insisting you sit in the booth on the same side.  “Sap,” you murmured as you moved by him to slide into the booth, gasping softly as he smacked your ass.

You moved into the corner of the booth, glaring at him as he sat down next to you. “James Buchanan Barnes,” you whisper yelled at him. He just grinned at you. “What am I to do with you sir?”

“Well I can think of a few things,” he said smirking at you.

“Hmmm. Keep it up, those few things won’t be happening, mister,” you told him poking him in the side.

“Oh, I think I could persuade you.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Oh, I do,” he said, his blue eyes darkening to a navy blue as he looked at you, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Oh, fuck, yeah he could. He really could, you thought, gulping. You cleared your throat. Nope, not gonna work.

“Um,” oh god was that your voice, it was a little on the squeaky side. You cleared your throat again and made another attempt at talking.  “Um, what do you want to do after we eat?”

He stared at you a second longer, with those piercing eyes, before cracking a smile. “I thought we could go back to your apartment and Netflix and chill.”

“You ass. Good thing for you I like you and your smartass,” you said laughing.

Bucky joined you laughing. “Really though, would it be alright if we go back to your apartment and watch Netflix?”

You grinned as it suddenly hit you why.  “You want to get back to binging Peaky Blinders don’t you?”  You had started the show a week or so ago and both of you really liked the show.

“Yes! I need to know what happened to Grace!”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing. He was so earnest with his plea about Grace.  “Yeah. I’m curious as to what happened too.  It better end well.”

“You haven’t watched ahead?”

“No! You’re never going to let me forget that one time, are you?”

“We were watching together! You knew Barb was my favorite.  The least you could have done was warn me before we watched that episode.”

“I said I was sorry, Buck.”

“I know you’re trying not to laugh right now. It’s not funny.”

“Still bitter about Barb, huh?”

“Yeah, and then Bob in season 2.”

You were interrupted from answering as the waitress brought your food.  You dug into your food, realizing Bucky wasn’t the only one starving.

After eating, you made good on your promise, going back to your apartment to find out the fate of Grace and the Shelby boys, and rant about Campbell. You made it through two episodes before hands began to wander, instigated by you. What could you say, Alfie and his rings and bracelets and ramblings kind of turned you on. No need for Bucky to know that though.

You had barely begun episode three and you were straddling his lap, both of you sans clothes, his cock thrusting deep inside you as his arms were wrapped around your back, one hand tangled in your hair. Your own hands were gripping his hair as you licked and nibbled at his neck.  “Fuck,” you both groaned out as you came at the same time, trembling and breathing hard.  You both laughed at your in unison swearing, kissing as Bucky started to stand up with you still in his arms.  

“Wait, wait. Remote. Tv.” You spoke in incomplete sentences.  He groaned but sat back down so you could grab the remote and turn off the tv. “Ok, proceed, Sergeant,” you said cheekily which earned you a smack to the ass as he stood and made his way to your bedroom, throwing you down on the bed, but quickly flipping you over on your stomach. “Knees,” he said gruffly as he stepped behind you, pressing his once again hard cock against your entrance as soon as you were on your knees.

You pushed your hips back into him. “So needy for my cock, huh baby?” he asked as he pushed inside you.

“Yes!” you cried out, fingers grasping the bed covers as his hands gripped your hips. He moved in and out of you at a punishing pace, his balls slapping against your clit, making you whimper and cry out at the pleasure pain.

Very quickly you found yourself coming, your pussy clenching around his cock, milking it, him groaning out as he thrust deeply, his hot cum spurting inside you. He half collapsed over your back as you continued to flex your pussy muscles around him. “Damn, doll..trying to kill me.” he gasped out.

You giggled, stopping your movements, and he pulled away, flopping down on the bed next to you.  “I”ll go get something to clean us up in a second. Just gotta rest.”

“You mean to tell me, I got the better of a super soldier?” you asked grinning smugly.

Bucky rolled his eyes so that he was giving you a side eye that promised payback for your remark. You snorted, getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.  You cleaned up, used the bathroom, then grabbed a washcloth for him. You laughed when you walked into to see him lying in the same position, legs hanging off the side of the bed. You handed him the cloth then started pulling the covers back to get into bed, tugging at them until he finally moved with a groan.

“Meanie,” he mumbled as he crawled onto the other side of the bed.

You snorted with laughter as you settled onto your side of the bed under the covers, your back to Bucky. “You big baby. You couldn’t sleep like that.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could, but then I couldn’t cuddle you like this,” he replied as he rolled over, wrapping his arm around you and spooning you.  You snuggled back into him and soon you were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic!! More cute, fluff

You spent the next day together, Bucky waking you up to breakfast in bed with coffee, the forgotten pastries you had purchased the other day, and strawberries. He picked up the chocolate croissant and broke off a piece offering it to you.  You spent the rest of breakfast feeding each other, sometimes “accidentally” smearing chocolate on each other and then having to clean it off.

The messiness led to showering together, Bucky picking you up and carrying you to the bathroom. You stood together in the shower, shampooing each other’s hair first, then conditioning. Then things got distracting as soapy hands slid across wet bodies, and soon Bucky had you pressed against the shower wall, your legs around his waist as he thrust into you, his lips on your neck and your hands wound into his hair as you both came.

After your vigorous shower, you both dressed and Bucky accompanied you to the store to pick up groceries for the next week.  He was like a child throwing everything in your cart, and when you teased him about spending more than usual because of him, he insisted on helping pay. While he was busy arguing with you, you slipped your debit card into the card reader, ending the argument much to his dismay.  He then insisted on buying lunch which you took back to your apartment.

Once the groceries were put away, you settled on the couch to eat lunch and spent the rest of the day watching Netflix, well mostly watching but sometimes having to pause when one or the other of you decided to get handsy.  You were sad to see Bucky leave that evening, but he wanted to be at the tower for an early morning meeting.  You kissed goodbye, delaying him a little longer from leaving when things turned heated once again.

As he finally stood by the door to leave, he said, “What just happened, that’s why I’m not spending the night.  I know it will be too hard…hush,” he interrupted himself to scold you when you bit your lip to keep from laughing. “It will be _difficult_ to leave you in the morning.”

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, then picked up his overnight bag. Opening the door, he gave you one more kiss, then was out the door and on his way home.

You texted each other over the next couple of days, just to keep in touch and talk about your days. On Wednesday evening, Bucky texted asking if you were busy the next day.  He knew you had Thursday off.  You were required to work every other Saturday, so every other week you would have a different day of the week off, this week being Thursday.

_You: No plans._

_Bucky: You have them now.  I’ll be by to pick you up about 11:30 in the morning. Dress for being outdoors and have a jacket just in case._

_You: Okay??_

_Bucky: It will be fun. Promise._

The next morning, you dressed in jeans, a scoop-neck tee, and your black Converse sneakers.  You were starting to see more fall weather lately, but the forecast called for a fairly warm day. Bucky knocked on your door at exactly 11:30, greeting you with a hug and a kiss, and looking like a total snack in jeans, tee, and a leather jacket.  “You ready, doll? You look great by the way.”

You rolled your eyes. “You would say that no matter what I was wearing but thanks. Yes I’m ready, just need to grab my jacket and bag.”

You picked up your[ jacket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.torrid.com%2Fproduct%2Fher-universe-marvel-thor-black-embroidered-moto-jacket%2F11574104.html%3FCM_MMC%3DPLA-_-GGL-_-NB-_-cmp-798737481%257Cadg-46066447434%257Ccr-198992853546%257Cdev-c%257Civ-__iv_p_1_g_46066447434_c_198992853546_w_aud-417454366520%3Apla-376092837487_n_g_d_c_v__l__t__r_1o28_x_pla_y_100837356_f_online_o_11574104_z_US_i_en_j_376092837487_s__e__h_9011087_ii__vi__%26gclid%3DCj0KCQiA68bhBRCKARIsABYUGieECQcXHvGZshgKGXi-PivCTp4pZl_r125jS6IV_heT-n17lw-NwioaAjgvEALw_wcB&t=MWRjYWUzM2IwMjRkZmNjOTY2ODE2NGVmODRjMTE5NDYyOGJhMmE0YSxLVmNDNHMyQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AJvVqTTmMy3EvcomnuwG14w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassygeek77writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181897852946%2Fmoving-forward-10&m=1) and put it on, slinging your small cross body bag across you and following Bucky out the door. Turning to pull the door shut behind you and check that it was locked, you heard Bucky huff behind you. “Really?”

You grinned as you turned back to face him.  “I’ve had this jacket since before we met.  It’s Thor; it was on sale, and I had to have it. You’ll always be my favorite though, babe,” you told him before kissing his cheek.

He grabbed your hand, and you made your way down the stairs and out of your apartment building, him muttering that you not wear the jacket in Thor’s presence. “He’s a great guy, but I’m sure none of us would ever hear the end of there being a Thor jacket.”

You were about to reply when you noticed Bucky’s bike sitting at the curb. “We’re taking your bike?” you asked grinning, fondly remember the short ride the first night you met..

“You’ve been wanting to get back on my bike for a while, haven’t you?” he asked when he saw how excited you looked. You shrugged, but then nodded enthusiastically.

“You know, all you had to do was ask, doll? I would have loved to take you for a ride.”

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem like that kind of relationship I guess,” you replied after a moment.

“Well, let’s make up for lost time.”

You climbed on behind him, both of you putting your helmets on, then you wrapped your arms around his middle. As Bucky started out of the city, you closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of the air and the fresh outdoor air.  It really felt kind of freeing.

You opened your eyes when you felt the bike slowing down. He turned on a small side road and drove a couple of miles down before driving the bike off the road. He followed a small path to a pond that just seemed to be in the middle of a forest.

Once you were off the bike, Bucky unlatched a basket and blanket you had failed to notice was attached to the back of the bike.  You quirked a brow at him, making a grin spread across his face. “You were so excited, you didn’t even see this did you? I packed us a lunch, thought we could have a picnic.  I found this place by accident one day, and when I saw we would have nice weather today, I wanted to bring you here.”

You returned his smile and followed him toward the pond. Handing you the basket, he spread the blanket on the ground underneath a tree. You placed the basket down, then both of you took a seat. You watched, your lips curving into a soft smile as he opened the basket and began to pull out the food and a couple of bottles of water.  You couldn’t help thinking how romantic it was, for him to plan this day for the two of you.

After eating, Bucky pulled you to your feet, grabbing a bag of rolled oats from the basket.  He led you to the edge of the pond where there were ducks and geese swimming. You took the bag when he offered it, grinning as you took a handful of the oats before handing it back to him.  The birds took notice of the two of you and came to the shore.  You threw some oats on the ground watching as the first ones came to eat.  You walked along the pond’s edge, both of you dropping oats along the way, you giggling at the greedy birds.  You turned to walk backwards so you could watch them waddle along following the trail you had left behind.  

You saw Bucky’s hand come up out of the corner of your eye and saw he was taking a picture with his phone of the birds. You looked at him questioningly, and he just smirked and said he was sending a pic to Sam. You shook your head at him, imagining what might be the caption he sent with the picture.  He had told you once of their pranks and teasing each other. Eventually the birds had their fill of food and wandered back to the pond so you returned back to the blanket.

Removing his jacket and kicking his shoes off, Bucky lay down on his back pulling you down beside him. You removed your own jacket and shoes, then lay on your back beside him, your head propped on his outstretched arm, looking at the blue sky.  You began to point out different clouds and soon the two of you were saying what each cloud looked like.  You glanced over to see Bucky looking relaxed, a smile on his face. You remembered when he told you about who he was that second night together; he had talked some about Wakanda, and you couldn’t stop the question from passing your lips.

“Do you miss it?” He quirked a brow in question. “Wakanda? Do you miss it?”

He rolled to his side to face you, you doing the same.  “Sometimes. It was peaceful,” he sighed. “It will always be a special place for me. It’s where I got my mind back.”

You smiled softly and moved to place a kiss on his lips, hoping you hadn’t brought back sad memories with your inquiry.  You were quiet for a few moments, both of you just laying next to each other.  You hadn’t meant to bring a solemness to the joyful day the two of you had shared, so you decided to lighten the mood.

“You miss your goats, don’t you?”

“What?” he laughed out.

“Your goats. You miss them.  Do you want to get goats again?  Surely Tony would let you have some.  Did you name your goats?” You gasped. “Was there one named Steve? OH! Was there one named Sam?!” You giggled as you tilted your head to look at him.

“Alright, you asked for it,” he growled, rolling you to your back and covering you, his hands coming to your sides, tickling you.  You screamed with laughter, probably frightening the poor ducks and geese and any other animal in the vicinity.  You were gasping for air, finally crying mercy.  Bucky stopped his tickle torture and dropped a kiss to your lips.

He went to move away, but you grabbed him, hands pushing into the hair at the nape of his neck as you pulled his mouth to yours. Balancing on one arm, he brought his other hand up to caress your cheek as the kiss deepened.  You moved so that he was positioned between your legs. Your hips bucking up into his when his hand moved to caress your breast, squeezing before he plucked at your cloth covered nipple.  His hips moved against you, rutting against your ever increasingly wet core. He tore his lips from yours to nip at  your neck.  You ran your hands down his back, tugging at his shirt, trying to get to skin.

Bucky sat back on his heels to help you pull it over his head.  You threw it to the side, running your hands down his chest, scratching lightly over his abs, when you reached his jeans, you began to unbuckle his belt, your tongue poking between lips in concentration.  Bucky groaned when he saw the pink tip, taking your wrists in his hands and pinning them to the ground on either side of your head.  He captured your mouth again, tongue mingling with yours.  You lifted your hips up against him, moaning loudly, trying to let him know what you wanted.

Apparently he was in a teasing mood though.  Instead, he let go of your wrists long enough to push your shirt up and over your head, grinning broadly when he saw your bra had a front closure.  He popped it open, cupping a breast in each hand, thumbs flicking over the nipples. His eyes darkened as he watched them harden, then bent down taking a nub between his lips. His metal hand returned to hold your hands above you as he laved his tongue over your hardened nipple.

Your hips bucked up against his, making him groan. You wrapped your legs around his waist trying to find a way to grind against him. You twisted your hands, silently begging him to let you touch him. He finally relented, and your fingers twisted in his hair, holding him to your breast, crying out as he pulled the nub between his teeth.

He ran his left hand down your side, plucking at the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth briefly before continuing to slide down to your waist to the button of your jeans. He worked your jeans open and plunged his hand inside cupping you. Fingers playing over your clothed folds.

“Fuck,” you gasped it out in almost a whisper as his fingers brushed against your sensitive nub, mouth still sucking and licking your nipple.

“You’re so wet, baby. All for me?”

“Mmmmm. Always…all…for you,” you could barely think, his mouth and hand driving you crazy.

Giving your nipple one last tug, he sat up and grasped your jeans and underwear, pulling them completely off before doing the same with his own.  He then returned to you, his cock pressing against your folds as he dipped his head for a kiss.

He shifted as he kissed you and slid into you slowly. He propped on his elbows and forearms, his hands caressing your hair as he kissed you. His lovemaking was slow and passionate. You still hadn’t said that four letter L word, but it felt like all those emotions were in this moment.

You could see the emotions just on the surface as you looked into his eyes, knowing he could probably see the same in yours. He slipped a hand between you as he brought his lips to yours again, rubbing your clit and bringing you over the edge, your legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing and soon he tumbled over the edge with you.

You both lay there panting for several moments, his body still covering yours though he wasn’t smothering you with his weight. He kissed you again, the sweetest, most tender kiss, and you knew, though you didn’t want to admit it that you could really be falling hard for him. No, you had fallen hard for him, and that kind of scared you.


End file.
